


Fan Art

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway





	Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle/gifts).



 

Made this for the Author just for fun, and totally unasked for. If AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle likes it and wants to use it, they can! I like to play around in Photoshop, and I love this story, and a tatted Stiles is the best.


End file.
